The Best Man
by Alex311
Summary: Rick has been asked to be the best man in Michonne's wedding. How will he be able to be the best man, when he is actually in love with the bride to be? He has to deliver the speech, while wanting to say what he really feels. Will he tell her the truth or just keep it in his heart?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything TWD or Love Actually related in any way, shape or form. **

**Trust me **

**This was inspired after watching 'Love Actually' during my holiday break and saw Andrew Lincoln play such an adorable but sad and shy character. He was in love with his best friend's new wife and never said anything, just loved her from far and in silence. Of course, the passionate Richonne shipper that I am wanted to used that for this story. Oh, and… Well some of it was also inspired by true (personal) events. **

**The following is in Rick's POV. **

_0_

The Best Man…

How did I let them talk me into this? Why me? Of all the guys, why me? I should stop rubbing my forehead, but I can't. I'm just frustrated. Besides, I also have to write this damn best man's speech. What am I going to say? That I want them to be happy together, even though I don't? I know he is the best man for her…When I should be… Shit! Look at the time. Daryl will be picking me up any time soon to go to that stupid rehearsal and then the dinner. Oh come on! Why did I say yes? I know why… Because I did it for her. I would do anything for her. Anything…

OK, let's see. Uhm…OK, I'll just write it down, whatever comes to mind. Lord, knows I don't have much time. Here goes.

_I am so happy to be here to see this loving couple before me, before me…_

Yeah, who am I kidding? OK, let me just run a line over that and try again. Here goes, again.

_As the best man I know that… I know that Mike is the luckiest man on earth to be marrying such an angel. A woman that could make a man happy with a simple smile and make him feel complete with her sheer presence. She is everything to me and has always been, but I could never tell her and I don't know why. I have known her for so long, but could never tell her what I truly feel. Why was it so hard? I knew her before Mike did, shit, I introduced them basically, but didn't stop it. I never stopped it as much as I wanted to. I wanted to tell her I love her more than she will ever know. I want to tell her that even if the years pass and I might become just a distant memory for her, she will always be fresh in my heart. I want to tell her that my heart will always be hers to govern even if I have to move forward to allow her to love another and make her life as she wants. That when she repeats her vows and promises before God and man, my eyes will close and think of happier times when we were together, in order to lessen the blow, But I know that as much as I will try to protect my heart, it will still break. You see, I was wrongly chosen as the best man for this wedding, I should have chosen at the best man for your heart._

Yeah… Rick, you know that is not going to happen. You never had it in you to say what you felt and you'll never get the chance. Let me just write some stupid generic speech on the next page and get it done.

*Knock… Knock*

What time is it? Oh… That's Daryl. Let me, let him in quick.

"Hey man, ya ready or what?" Ask Daryl as he gives me that stare and smirk. He knows I don't want to go.

"Yeah, just finishing this speech. Andrea said to bring it, to practice at the rehearsal."

"Why ya accepted anyway? I know ya not happy she's marryin' Mike." Oh how Daryl knows me so well.

"I know brother, I know, but she's happy and right now that's all that matters. Let's go."

I look for my keys in haste. With all on my mind I can't remember where I left them. Then Daryl's rushing me. So I rip out the speech, fold it as quick as I can and I put in my pocket.

"Let's go then." I say to Daryl as we exit.

"Yeah." Is his simple response.

XXXXXXXX

"Now you stand here and you here… Oh well it's about time, don't you think?" Ask an annoyed Andrea. She became Michonne's wedding planner. I don't really think Michonne even asked her to, but Andrea took charge anyway.

"Yeah, yeah, we're here. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Replies Daryl as he walks by her without care and stands across from Sasha, his partner in the wedding party.

They are already lined up. Glen and Maggie, Daryl and Sasha, Beth and Noah and Mike's sister Veronica. She was suppose to stand with Terry, but him and Mike are late.

"So, you're the best man, then stand next to the priest Rick." Says a very visibly frustrated Andrea.

I do as told and there she is. She looks so beautiful in her flowery summer dress, talking to father Gabriel. I can hear her asking Gabriel to give her a little more time due to Mike's tardiness, but he can't.

"So, why don't we use him. It's just a rehearsal anyway. I don't think it will be so hard for Mike to follow when the time comes." Says Andrea as she stares my direction. I instinctively look to my right and then my left. Andrea points to me to get closer and I point at myself, now I am really confused.

"Rick, just get over here. Lord, please give me patience!" Andrea shouts as she looks up to the ceiling of the church.

"How can I help?" I ask as I take a quick glance at Michonne standing so beautifully next to me.

"We need you to stand in for Mike. He won't make it to the rehearsal." Says Andrea.

"You want me to…Wait…What?" I heard her, but I can't believe what she was asking. I can't do this. That's crazy and being the best man was enough. This is killing me as it is. Andrea can kiss my ass twice. I am not going to do this. Hell no!

"If you don't mind?" Ask Michonne as she gently touches my right arm.

"Sure, no problem." I answer. Why? Let me just take some deep breathes and here we go.

Michonne puts her arm under mine and holds me tight as Gabriel goes over everything that will be said tomorrow. The bridesmaids and groomsmen follow everything Andrea tells them and all I can think about is how wonderful it felt being here with her. Mike is truly lucky. I only get to rehears what he will do tomorrow for real. Why?…

XXXXXXX

We go to the restaurant and chat, laugh and eat. I'm not laughing much, but, I go with the flow, I guess. I really do not have much to say. I get up to stretch my legs and make the excuse that I need to go to the restroom. I actually make a bee line to the exit. I just need some air. The air is nice against my skin and I close my eyes for a few minutes. It is so peaceful. I open my eyes when I hear two people talking.

"Where were you?" It is Michonne asking Mike why he couldn't make it to the rehearsal.

"Babe, I had to do some things with Terry. But I'm here now, right?" Mike answers as he tries to caress her arms. Michonne is visibly annoyed. I wish I could do something, but it is none of my business. Besides, they will be married tomorrow. They are probably having some pre-marital nerves. But I hate to see her that way… I really do.

Michonne turns from Mike. He decides to leave her outside and walks back into the restaurant. She is just there with her head down and her arms crossed. I want to walk over and hold her or something and… Oh shit, she looked up! She saw me aaaannd, now she is coming over.

"Hey, getting some air?" She asks as she comes over. I need to play it cool. Damn, even when she is sad and upset, her walk is sexy.

"Yeah, it was a little stuffy inside. Uhm, you OK?" I needed to ask. I wanted to ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And thanks, about earlier."

"Oh, that was nothing, anything for you… For a friend." I needed to fix that quick.

"Rick, you're always there for me, no matter what. Thank you." She suddenly kisses me on the cheek and looks at me. I can't take my eyes off hers. I notice that she is still staring at me and I am lost, lost in her beautiful brown eyes. You know, maybe all isn't lost, maybe there's still a chance. I have to say something.

"Michonne…"

"Hey, they are serving desert and you just missed Glen's stupid speech." Yells Andrea from the restaurant door.

Michonne looks over at Andrea and then at me. " Rick, you were going to say something?"

"…Uhm, well, that… You are also a great friend and let's get some desert." Yeah, I'm an asshole. She gives me a slight smile with a nod and then walks slowly back to the restaurant. I wanted to tell her that I love her, but I didn't… Why?

"Hey, talking about speeches, where's yours? You couldn't practice it at the church. I want to make sure it's well written." Andrea asks me as I am at the door. She won't let me in until I search and finally give her the folded paper.

"You, know, you're not the one getting married." I had to tell her something. She was getting on my last nerve.

She looked at me and sighed deeply. "You know what Rick? You're right. I'll give it to Michonne. Let her read this crap." She took the paper and handed it to Michonne.

I had enough of the night. I need to leave. Daryl didn't want desert and he is not the social type anyway. Sasha convinced him to be a groomsman on the count of his friendship with Michonne and that Sasha did not want to be paired up with Terry.

XXXXXXX

Yes, home. One tough day down. The worst is yet to come. Tomorrow. I need to check my stupid tux. Oh, it has a small spot on the collar. What can I use to get rid of it. I know I have something in this drawer here, wait! My pad, on the desk. My speech? I took the wrong speech out of the pad and took it with me. I gave Andrea the wrong speech and she was going to give it to…. Oh Shit! I have to call Andrea quick.

*Knock… Knock*

Daryl? Did I forget something in the car? Let me dial Andrea while I open the door.

"Oh man, you won't believe… Michonne?!" She is standing in my doorway with my speech unfolded in her hand.

_0_

**Yeah, she read it. It was hard for Rick to talk, but his Best man's speech said it all.**

**I could definitely relate. This was also inspired by personal events. I had a very good friend that saw me as a little sister, but I saw him differently, but never said anything. I was asked to be a bridesmaid in his wedding. Needless to say it was hard, but I did it, for him, I guess, and she was nice too. That night was hard and when the vows were said it was painful to hear, but at least the meatballs served at the reception were amazing, LOL.**

**I remember my mother telling me that is was a young girl's crush and that it would go away before I knew it. Despite my heart being young, I knew it was broken, and it was for a while. Later, I moved went to college and some years after that I met the person that made my life complete and I am truly happy. I was older, I guess wiser and I was finally able to say what my heart truly felt.**

**Thanks for reading **

**Alex **


	2. Chapter 2: The cat's out of the bag

**Wow! Thank you so much for your responses for this story. I actually intended to make this a one-shot story and allow the reader to imagine what happens after, but now I really want to extend it a little more. **

Ballykissangel, Siancore, literaturechick, wildanimelover, Nay766, HeartoSteel, justaroundtheriverbender, CodeName-M.e, all those that read, reviewed, followed and everything, Thank you!

**So, Michonne has "the speech" in her hand. What is Rick going to do? Will he finally tell her what he truly feels, and if he does, would it make a difference? I guess you have to read to find out…**

**So here we go!**

_0_

The cat's out of the bag…

"Is this true?" Asks Michonne. She is here, standing in my doorway with that stupid speech in her hand. How could I have been so careless, so stupid?!

"Hello… Hello, Rick is that you…?" It's Andrea on my phone. I end the call by pressing the button without even looking at my phone.

What should I do? What should I say? Think of something quick!

"Whaaaaaat?" I look at her as if I am in shock. She gives me a side glare and I can see her getting irritated slowly. Maybe if I tell her that Daryl wrote it as a joke, but then she'll say, 'I know your handwriting and I know this was not Daryl.'

"Rick, I know this is your handwriting and I know this was not Daryl!" She says with a stern stare. Shit woman, you know me so well.

She looks at the paper and shakes head and looks up at me. "You're not going to say anything, are you?" She shakes her head again and terns to leave in a huff.

Come on man, the cat's out of the bag. It's more of a lion at this point. Might as well let him roar. "Yes!" She stops.

"It's true… Every word. I… was supposed to write a best man's speech and I… I wrote that… I could not help it… I'm sorry." I say as I look down. She turns and walks past me into my place. She is standing in my living room with that damn paper in her hand. She looks at it and then looks up at me.

"Why Rick?... Why didn't you ever tell me?" She asks in a soft tone as she holds on to the paper with both hands.

Not telling her was so hard. Maybe I was afraid of ruining our friendship or being rejected or both.

"I don't know… It's just hard and… I didn't want to lose your friendship." I answer while looking down and then away, but I can't look at her.

"Oh my God! And you accepted being our best man... I'm… Oh Rick, I am so sorry." She says as she places her right hand on her chest. I guess she kind of gets the idea that everything must have been really painful and she's right… It has been… Very!

I nod and look to my side as I tilt my head. I hear her walk towards me.

"Why Rick? Why would you accept, if you feel this way? Why?…"

"Because I would do anything for you." I quickly answer and stare straight into her beautiful brown eyes. "I would always do anything for you… Even if it kills me… You see… I love you and always have and always will. Everything in that paper is all true." She stares at me and I walk closer to her. I don't know where it's coming from, but suddenly I am feeling brave. I reach out to her with my right hand and caress her cheek with the back of my hand. "As long as I can make you smile, as long as I can make you happy. I will… Because you're perfect… I love you!"

She places her hand on mine and closes her eyes. When she opens them I can see tears forming. I don't want to make her cry. I just wanted her to know the truth. It was about time. It really was.

"Please don't cry…" I whisper, and then she takes my hand and kisses the back of it. I move forward and so is she. It feels like we are moving in slow motion. Those beautiful lips. Oh how I have wanted to kiss her. Oh she is so…

"Demon, 'from Imagine Dragons'" plays loudly. So loudly that it takes us out of our moment, yeah, that's right; we had a moment… well until Andrea called. That's right Andrea. Michonne gave her that ring tone after Andrea took control of her wedding preparation and I feel it truly suits her without a doubt.

Michonne quickly runs to her purse to retrieve her cell and answer it. I can see her shaking and I turn with my arms crossed. I don't know what to say or do now.

"Hi…Yeah, I had to leave and do something…" Says Michonne as she speaks with Andrea. "Yeah … Everything is fine… I'm just… There's a lot going on you know?" I can feel her looking over to me. "OK… Listen, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow at my mother's house. Bye."

We stand where we are without looking at each other.

"Rick… I have to go."

"I know." I turn to face her.

"I don't want you to…" She says with a sad look on her beautiful face.

"I will be there… For you, I will be there." I don't let her tell me not to be her best man. At least… For her wedding… I will be.

She nods softly and tries to smile. I look at her and mirror the same. She walks towards the door. She looks at the paper still in her hand.

"It's Ok… I'll take that I guess." I say as I reach out for it.

"No…" She quickly responds.

"Why?" I softly ask.

"Because this is the one that is real. Not the one I will hear tomorrow. Besides, this was written by the best man." And she walks out the door and I stand there… Just stand there…

_0_

**This is a little short. I did it during my lunch break at work, but the next one will be longer, promise.**

**What do you think is going to happen now? Now that Michonne knows the truth. Do you think Rick will actually go to the wedding? …**


	3. Chapter 3: Overindulged child…

**Thank you so much for continuing to read. Thank you for the reviews. I apologize that I didn't mention in the beginning that this was an AU non-zombie fic… So, yeah it's that **

**I have truly enjoyed all the feedback and I welcome the constructive critiques as well. I truly believe that we only get better as we learn through trial and error and honest feedback. You guys just totally rock!**

**Well, we finally arrive to the actual day. The wedding day! Many things will happen, even unexpected… You've been warned…**

Overindulged child…

Why am I here? Sitting at this table? There goes Daryl still complaining about his tux and wishing he could tear off the sleeves. Sasha is trying to ignore Terry. I think the only ones happy to be together is Glen and Maggie as they look at each other. And there she is. Sipping the finest wine, at her exclusive table, sitting next to her new husband. She is smiling…She is so beautiful.

"Ongg…Ongg…Ongg." What is that noise? My head is so sweaty. I can't eat the food I can't drink the wine. I see the plate in front of me. Halibut, fingerling potatoes and cauliflower puree. I can't smell it. I can see the live band playing music, but I can't hear them. Again, I look over to Michonne and she stares at me. She shakes her head, telling me not to do it.

"Ongg…Ongg…Ongg!" What's that noise?

I turn and see Andrea motioning with her right hand for me to go towards her. I look towards Michonne and she shakes her head. I can see her saying, "No." But I can't hear her.

"Ongg… Ongg… Ongg...!"

I can't take that weird noise anymore, but I still walk towards Andrea.

"You're up; better make it a good one." She says. I quickly nod. I can feel the sweat coming down my face. All eyes are on me. Mike is kissing Michonne's neck. She is looking at me with sad eyes. I take out a folded paper. Stop kissing her!… I can't do this…I can't!

"Ongg… Ongg… Ongg… Ongg… Ooooonnnnggggggggggg!" What's that noise!

I unfold the paper… What? It says… seven o'clock and it is flashing… What?

What?... "Ahhhhh!" I wake up. Oh my God! I look to my left and the alarm clock is flashing seven o'clock AM. Shit! I have to get ready. I am a sweaty mess. I have to shave, get ready, and pick up Daryl, since Merle borrowed his car after crashing his own.

I walk into my bathroom, turn on the light. My curls are plastered on my face with sweat. I didn't have time for a haircut. Who cares anyway…? It's not like she will be looking at me anyway. I put my shaving cream on. I will do that for her, at least. She doesn't really like it when I have facial hair. At least I will do this even if it might not matter either… I look into the mirror.

"Rick… Remember what your mom always said. Time heals everything and time will pass… Bullshit, but I'll try that approach anyway…"

XXXXXXXX

I park my car and walk up to the Cathedral where the wedding will be. I look over to my side and see Daryl pulling on his collar and complaining about the tux he was forced to wear. They were chosen by Michonne's mother, Martha. She chose, basically everything. The huge three floor church. The exclusive hall, Mary's, where the reception will be. Only the who's who of Georgia would have functions at Mary's. My opinion, it is overrated and Mary is kind of strange, if you ask me. I really like their food. Michonne's parents are wealthy and have the 'spare no expense' mentality. Michonne on the other hand, has always been so simple and would probably have preferred to have the wedding in a smaller church and with fewer bells and whistles. Mike's family is also affluent and when Martha heard about their fortune, I already knew I didn't stand a chance.

I enter the church and see the bridal party lining up. The church is almost full of family and friends. The pews are decorated with fresh flowers and lace. The alter, where Michonne will stand, is covered in beautiful flowers. Regardless of all the flowers around her… She will be the most beautiful one. Michonne is probably in one of the many extra rooms of the church, doing last minute preparations. I stand where I had been told during rehearsal. I look around and I see Daryl fussing, Terry looking at Sasha and she is looking away with a disgust look on her face, Sasha's trying to give him a hint, but he's not getting it. Veronica is trying to get Terry's attention. Glen and Maggie smiling at each other and Beth and Noah on their iPhone, probably checking their emails.

But wait… Where the hell is Mike?

I see Martha come over to Andrea and then they walk away together. People are beginning to get restless because they have been sitting on the uncomfortable wooden pews for too long. I can see Father Gabriel grow impatient. I hope Michonne is OK. I am growing impatient wondering about her… Then suddenly Andrea comes back and walks towards Gabriel and whispers something in his ear. He looks at her with a shock expression and then he whispers something in her ear and she nods.

Andrea walks to the front of the church and faces the seated guests. "There has been a situation that has risen and due to unforeseen events… Uhm…" She looks down and then up with tears in her eyes. "The wedding has been postponed."

The gasping, the "Oh my God" and other ways to express shock were heard among everyone that was there. I instinctively ran from where I stood and went to look for Michonne. It was not hard to find the room as family began to gather there. I gently push my way thru and see her sitting on a lounge chase in her white dress. Her veil is across her lap. Among everyone there, all the voices she hears she just looks down.

"Michonne…" I lightly call out to her. She looks up at me and I see sadness in her eyes. No tears, but sadness.

"How could he do this?... To you?... Our family's name?" Yells a very angry Martha.

I look towards Andrea who is now standing next to me. "What happened?"

"I guess the asshole got cold feet and left my girl here waiting. He just called her to tell he wasn't coming." Andrea tells me and then walks over to sit next to her friend.

What the hell? Are you kidding me? He thinks he can just hurt Michonne and not answer for it? I am so furious right now! I look over at Michonne who is looking to the side trying to evade her mother's angry rants.

"Who does he think he is?" Asks an annoyed Sasha with her arms crossed.

Well I'm going to find out. I quickly walk through the gathered crowd and head towards the exit.

"Rick!" Yells Daryl behind me.

"Don't try to stop me bro."

"I ain't stopping shit! I'm going with you to kick his ass!" Daryl runs even quicker than me and we meet at my jeep.

We make it to Mike's condo in around fifteen minutes. I park my jeep right behind Mike's Mercedes. I look at his stupid vehicle and remember all the parking and speeding tickets I fixed for him. That jerk!

Daryl and I run up to his door and Daryl begins to knock wildly. After about five knocks, the door opens and what looks like a pair of bowling balls in a tiny tank top connected to a small frame woman is greeting Daryl. Daryl was knocking in the air, but became still and silent at the sight of Tamara aka Tammy. She was Mike's former girlfriend before he started dating Michonne. Daryl is standing there with his right arm up in the air as if he was still knocking at the door, but his eyes are fixed on Tammy's inflated chest.

I'm right behind Daryl and I ask angrily if Mike is in. "I'm here." Says Mike from inside the condo. I push my way between Daryl and Tammy and meet up with Mike in his living room. He is standing there in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I shout towards a nervous Mike. Tammy walks over to him.

"I know how this looks… It's complicated." Mike says as he looks at me and over to Daryl.

"Complicated?... How about breaking Michonne's heart? Is that complicated enough for you? Embarrassing her in front of her family and friends? Now, is that complicated?"

I am so angry. Nothing that this son of a bitch can say will make me feel bad for him. Whoever hurts her… Deals with me!

"Rick… There was a time that I thought I could go through with it. The wedding, you know? But it was more to please my mother and even hers. I was just… I don't know… I just couldn't do it."

"And you couldn't tell her before today!" I yell.

"I know this isn't right… But being married to her and not loving her, would have been even worst." He looks over towards tammy and embraces her with one arm around her waist. "And I always had feelings for Tammy. My mother did everything she could to separate us… Tammy hit me up on Facebook a few months ago and everything I knew I still felt for her came rushing back."

He let go of her and walked up to me. "Rick, I know I screwed up, but come one man. Have you ever had feelings for somebody that was too far out of your reach? For whatever reason?… And given the opportunity to be with that person, dude, would you take it or not?"

I can feel myself calming down. All I can think about is Michonne. And the answer is, hell yeah, I would take the opportunity to be with her if I could. I am no longer as angry. He was right. I wouldn't want her to be in a loveless marriage and living an unhappy life because her husband loves another.

I nodded towards Mike. I turned to leave. He pats me on the back.

"Besides, I rather be with a real woman than an overindulged child. You know what I mean?" Mike laughs and looks over towards Tammy.

"What did you say?" In one swift moment my punches are connecting to his face. I don't know how many I gave him, but I know I hear Tammy screaming as Mike falls to the floor. He is cowering under the two bowling balls for tits. "Don't you ever look for Michonne ever again. Don't you call her. If I ever catch a whiff of you around her ever again, I will beat your ass so bad you won't be able to enjoy your "real woman."

"Yeah… Michonne is too classy for ya anyway." Says Daryl. I guess he's finally out of his trance over Tammy.

I'm rubbing my right hand, well cause hitting him felt good, but it hurt like a son of a bitch. I'm walking out, but quickly return to say one more thing. "And don't expect me to fix any more of your stupid tickets. I find that piece of shit badly parked, I'm filling it with all kinds of violations."

I walk out, but Daryl is still there staring at Tammy. 'Daryl, let's go!" He rushes out behind me.

**_0_**

**I know many of you wanted Michonne to call off the wedding, and maybe she would have at the last minute, but I thought having a twist would have been more interesting. **

**What do you think so far? The next chapter will be the final one. I wanted to end on an even number (4). I'm kind of weird like that, I guess, LOL**

**I wrote this chapter, again during my lunch break. My department is transitioning to a new location and it has been difficult, with all the moving and its impact on us and clients. Reading and writing really relaxes me and ever since I found fanfiction it has been great and so soothing. I truly love reading all the wonderful stories, meeting new and awesome people (via messages and reviews). It has been so helpful.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Safe Place

**Oreganofox**** made a couple of requests and the following chapter is inspired by it. I want to thank you Oreganofox for your wonderful ideas and I hope I do them justice as they will be very evident in this chapter. Oreganofox also requested that I extend the fic at least one more chapter. Although I prefer completing it on an even number (Just my thing, no purpose behind it, it's a me thing) I will fight against my weirdness and end it with the next and final chapter. Besides, this chapter would have been too long anyway, LOL. So it is best to have one more.**

**I thank you all for reading and sharing and hope you enjoy the following chapter. So, here we go.**

_0_

A safe place…

I'm driving back to the church. I want to see how she is doing. Everything must be so overwhelming, so embarrassing! Then having her mother there talking about what Mike did to their family's name, what about what he did to Michonne's heart? My cell begins to ring and I see it is Sasha. I press to put her voice on speaker.

"Rick, where are you?" Sasha ask, and I can tell that there is distress or fear in her voice.

"I'm on my way back to the church. What's wrong?" I ask as I am turning to the corner on the street so I can enter the church's parking lot.

"She told everyone to leave the room… She had enough of Martha and she yelled at everyone to leave. I wanted to stay with her, but she asked me to get her a glass of water and when I returned… She locked the door from the inside and she won't let anyone in." I can hear what sounds like Martha knocking on the door in the background and asking Michonne to answer, but not getting any responses.

"Hold on Sasha, I am almost there." I quickly park the car right in front of the church entrance. I run up the stairs with Daryl right behind me. When I get to where I had left Michonne a little earlier, I see the crowd that was gathering inside the room. Now they are outside and Martha is frantically trying to convince Michonne to open the door.

I ask Martha to move as I try to convince Michonne to unlock the door and let me inside, but as much as I try to, she doesn't answer and doesn't open it. I become very nervous. If that son of a bitch hurt her so bad… And that made her do something… No she can't.

"Michonne!… Open up, it's Rick, just open up… Please!" I still do not get an answer.

"What do ya think? Break it down?" Asks Daryl as he looks around, trying to find something strong enough that can break the large heavy old wooden door.

"You will do no such thing!" Yells Father Malley. He is the priest and caretaker of the old church. "This church has been around for many centuries and that door is irreplaceable. You are not touching it!"

"Father, I understand, but our friend is inside and there's no telling what's going on behind that door. I need to get to her now!" I plead to the priest.

"I will call a locksmith and see if he can…"

"There's no time for that!" I yell and cut him off. He gives me a shocked stare. I actually don't give a shit about the door or his stares. I am breaking that sucker down.

"BAM, BAM!" As I turn to look for something to break the door down, Daryl found a large fire extinguisher and used the bottom part of it to break the door knob and then he hit the door wide open. Father Malley gasps with anger and shock as Daryl and I rush in followed by Martha and other concerned and some nosey friends and family.

"Michonne! Michonne!" I can't find her anywhere. I see her veil draped on the lounge chase, where she had been sitting when I left to confront Mike. One of the large windows is open and the breeze coming in moves the curtain upwards.

"Shit!" Says Daryl as he stands next to me while we look at the open window.

"I know… She left, where can she be?" I say as I shake my head and look down, wondering.

"Yeah, but now we have to pay for that damn door too." Says Daryl as we both look towards a very angry Father Malley.

XXXXXXX

I gave Father Malley everything thing I had in my wallet. I walked outside and was met with Sasha, Glen, Maggie, Andrea. We have to wait for Daryl as he settles his debt by making a deal with the father that he will come to clean the church an hour a day for two weeks. Daryl didn't know that Merle had taken all his money from his wallet as he slept the previous night.

Anyway, Daryl is now with us, well, frustrated, but he is still willing to help look for Michonne. We separate and go to the places she likes to visit. Places that she may feel comfortable and we figure she may consider it to be a safe place. Andrea decides to check the cafes they tend to go together. Glen and Maggie will go to the parks that Michonne would often go to relax after a long hard day at work and Daryl and I will try to track her since Daryl is the best tracker I know.

Daryl can tell that she left through the open window and can see that there are foot steps, plus slight drag marks against the ground, which moved the leaves and dirt in one pattern. We keep following until we reach the highway. The Highway? But why? Then Daryl stops.

"Sorry man, but her tracks end here." Daryl says as he squats down to take a closer look. Then stands back up shaking his head and then looks at me with a somber glare.

"What do you mean stop?" I ask. I look around frantically. She has to be somewhere. But where?

"She's just gone." Daryl says as he slightly shrugs and looks down.

I insist on looking and walking. Daryl is a true friend. As much as I do not want to accept it, but I can tell the trail has gone very cold and I can't track for shit. I can see it on his face that he is right, but he continues with me, regardless. Like a brother. I can't give up, and neither does he.

XXXXXXX

After searching up and down the highway by foot and then car, I get calls from the others that had to stop their search. They could not find her and she did not answer her phone. They assumed that she just did not want to be found so they called it a night. After much reluctance, Daryl had convinced me to go home and that she will call when she is ready.

I guess he's right. She had been through so much. I drive Daryl home and then drive back to my own. I am driving, but all I have are images of her crying somewhere alone. With a broken heart, or she could be very angry and just wants to be alone. Either way… I wish I was with her, but if she needs me, she will let me know, I know she will.

I park my jeep. Turn off the ignition and walk out of my vehicle. I begin to take off my tie and walk up the stairs to my porch. I take out my keys.

"Hey." I hear a very familiar female voice. I turn my head to the right and see a silhouette of someone sitting on the far end of my porch, on the hanging swing. I unlock the door to turn on the porch light and see Michonne, in her wedding dress.

"Are you OK?" I ask as I walk up to her. I quickly put my right hand in my pocket. I don't want her to notice that it is bruised. Just in case she knows I left the church in search of asshole Mike.

"Yeah… I'm OK." She says softly as she looks at me and smile.

"I was… We were so worried about you." I say, yeah, still holding back. I know, I know. I'm an idiot.

She nodded and looked down. Her beautiful eyes were so sad. Her smile faded.

"Where did you go?" I ask as I pull a seat and sit across from her.

"Here." She answers as she lifts her head and looks straight at me.

"You came here?" I am confused. Of all the places, I didn't think she would come here first. "Why?"

She sighs. "Because… I needed somewhere to go… I don't know… I needed a safe place. And I always feel safe with you."

I smile and nod my head. I look to the side and tilt my head… Why do I always do that?… Anyway, I look at her and she motions for me to sit next to her on the swing by patting the unoccupied place, right next to her. I get up, move some of her dress over and sit. We are silent. You can hear the crickets and the occasional cars passing by and the skies become darker. She slowly places her head on my chest. I want to put my hand on her head and comfort her. I want her to know that I am here, because I am. Michonne I always will be.

"Remember, when we were kids and your grandparents lived here. We used to study on the porch or on this swing?" Michonne finally broke the silence with her question. Wow, she remembers that. I remember it, I actually remember so many moments with her. I didn't think she did. I didn't think she remembered or even thought much about me, to be honest.

"Uhm, Oh yeah I remember." I actually wanted to say, hell yeah and I remember everything, but I wanted to play it cool.

"Being here with you always made me feel good. When I was nervous about an exam, when I came over it wasn't because I thought you were the best studying partner… It was because you had this way of calming me and making me feel safe." She stopped and looked up at me. "Today, when everything went crazy and everyone was talking, there was a moment it just became one big loud noise, until I heard you call my name. I tried to look for you, but somebody told me that you left, so I climbed out a window, hitched a ride, with Otis."

"Otis? Hershel's farmhand?" I ask.

"Yeah, he was coming from a hunting trip and he dropped me off here."

She rest her head back on my chest.

"Michonne."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry this happened. You didn't deserve this at all… I'm sorry he broke your heart."

"Rick, he didn't break my heart… I did that to myself."

"What do you mean?'

"I should have listened to it and I didn't."

I can hear her begin to whimper. It is the first time I see her cry since it all happened. I slowly place my hand on her head and cares her and she begins to cry even more. She sits up and we look at each other.

"He's not worth it." I tell her as I wipe her tears. I forget about my hand. She grabs it and looks at me. Oh shit! What is she going to say now. I hope she isn't angry that I hit him, but he deserved it and I would do it again and again.

"Did you get him good?" She surprisingly said to me and I nod. She caresses my hand. "Rick, my tears are not for him. I didn't even cry when he called and said he wasn't coming… I'm crying, because I didn't choose the best man… Or rather, he never chose me." She holds my hand close to her cheek.

"What? Michonne, no that's not it. I thought you didn't want…" OK here it goes, enough dodging the obvious and I am sick and tired of waiting. Be a man Rick, be a freaking man!

"Michonne I …"

"Michonne! Oh honey! Thank goodness!" It's Martha. She is running from her car up the stairs with her arms extended.

"Mom, how did you?" Ask Michonne as Martha pulls her in roughly for a hug.

"Well, your friend Maggie called me after some guy name Motis, Cotis?"

"Otis Mom, his name is Otis."

"Well, yes. She told me he brought you to your friend's house." Martha looks at me and gives me such a fake smile.

"Honey, you have been through so much and I think you should rest. Come." Martha tugs at Michonne's arm.

"I know mom, just… Just give me a second." Michonne insists. Martha walks over to the car after saying good bye to me.

"Rick, I think it's best that I go. You know how dramatic she can get, and she has been through enough as it is."

"Yeah, I get it… Michonne, you know I'm here right?"

"Yeah, I know. You always have."

"And always will."

Michonne walks close to me, slowly moves her head forward and turns her face to place a kiss on my cheek. She steps back, picks up the bottoms of her dress and walks down the stairs to the waiting car. She turns, looks towards my direction. I wave and she slowly does the same, enters the car and leave… I stand on my porch. I can hear crickets and the random cars that pass by on my street.

XXXXXX

It has been a little over two weeks since everything happened. The wedding was not postponed, it just never happened for obvious reasons. I wanted to call her, visit her, but I was told by Sasha that Martha insisted on Michonne traveling for a few days and sent her to Europe. I guess Michonne also needed to distance herself from everyone for a while. I know I need to give her space, but I wish I could be there to give her some comfort. I know she is not ready for a romantic relationship… but she needs a friend and I want to be there for her.

It is Friday afternoon and I ended my shift from work. I look at my cell phone. I look at my contacts and check my favorites. I look at her name and then I look at my watch. It is six forty five. Sasha told me yesterday that Michonne came back earlier than expected. She also returned to work. Maybe she's home from work right now, yeah, but she must be tired. Or, maybe she doesn't want to be bothered. But I want to know how she's doing…

I guess I'll call Andrea. Andrea must know how she's doing. I press her contact. It rings for a few seconds.

"Hello, Rick." She answers with very limited enthusiasm. Oh classic Andrea. When it comes to her and I there is this love hate relationship. We just love to hate each other.

"Hi, and how are you doing? Tired?..."

"Rick, what do you want?"

"Can't I call my good friend?..."

"Rick, why don't you just call her?"

OK, she just cuts to the chase. I have asked Andrea a few times these passed weeks about Michonne. Yeah, maybe she's tired of me calling her to ask about our mutual friend.

"Rick, I'm tired of you calling me."

"OK, I get it, but I know she wanted some distance from people after what happened with Mike."

"Yeah, she needed some time, but enough time has gone by already and I don't think she wants distance from everybody anymore."

"What do you mean?" Could it be that she would like to speak with me and here I am waiting. Waiting for what? To lose out at another opportunity? I am such an idiot!

"Arrrhhh!" I hear Andrea's frustration. "Rick, what are you?"

"I'm… Well, I'm a cop. Well, actually I am a Sherriff's Deputy…"

"No you twit! Before you became a cop, you were a man, now act like one already!'

Yeah, that's Andrea, never holding back punches. I bet if I was in front of her right now, that's what she would have done, punched me.

"Well, thanks for the pep talk, always a pleasure." I say with sarcasm in every word. I get what she is telling me, but she really gets on my last nerve. Michonne always said that no lawyer stands a chance against Andrea, no matter how seasoned they can be. I was in no mood to battle with her over the phone, not today.

"OK, I guess I'll leave you…"

"Rick, wait… I heard that your friend is back from his tour in Iraq." Her voice changes and suddenly become soft.

"Who, Shane?" I ask. I look at my phone with confusion. "Yeah, what about Shane?"

"Well, I heard that he applied to be a deputy at your department and… I was wondering if you had some advice."

"So, you want my advice about talking to Shane... So you like him or something?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?!... I mean… He is very nice and I would like to get to know him a little more. Since you are his best friend…"

Ooooohhhh, really. So it's like that now?

"Hey Andrea, you still there?"

"Where would I be? Of course."

"Get real close to the phone"

"OK."

"My advice is… *Click*" I end the call. I know it was bad, but it felt so good. Ha!

I decide to call Sasha. Maybe she can give me some information. At least she's nicer to talk to then Andrea. What does Michonne even see in her? I bet if they were left in the wilderness all alone for several months, Michonne would not want to be her friend any longer, I'm just saying.

My stomach begins to make familiar noises. Yeah, I'm hungry. You know what? Let me put something to cook. Ok, let me put something in the microwave. I press the buttons for a couple of minutes. I leave my phone in the living room and do what I have to do in the kitchen.

*20 minutes later*

Yeah, everything is ready. Nothing like a lava hot microwave dinner after a hard day. Let me turn on the TV. Get my phone. Let me call Sasha, quickly. Wait, what's this? A missed call? What?!

"Michonne?!"

_0_

**Oreganofox**** provided the idea of Michonne locking the door while she was in the room at the church and the one where Michonne appeared on Rick's porch in her wedding dress. I thought that the wedding dress suggestion would be a very impacting image. So thank you so much ****Oreganofox****, what do you think?**

**Next chapter, will most likely be the final one. We will see if Rick calls Michonne back. Will they ever take their relationship further? Will Martha stop meddling? **

**So, what do you think so far?**


	5. Chapter 5: From this moment

**I do not own anything TWD related, From this moment (song from: Shania Twain) or Thinking out loud (song from : Ed Sheeran). I don't own any of them at all. All I own are bills, LOL. **

***Fluff Warning Alert* *Fluff Warning Alert* *Fluff Warning Alert***

**The following will be taking you on a fluff filled train ride, so hop on board and here we go!**

**_0_**

From this moment…

I missed her call. That's kind of my thing, missing out on what's important. Not anymore! I dial back and I wait for her to answer.

"Hi Rick." I feel like I can hear her smiling on the other side of the call.

"Sorry I missed your call."

"It's fine. You didn't take long to call back."

"Because it was you." Yeah Rick, go for it. No fear, no fear! "I'm happy you're back."

"Yeah, so am I. It was nice, but didn't need to be away that long. Just did it to get away from mom for a while, you know?"

We both laugh, yeah I know. Boy that woman can be annoying, but I won't say it because I love her daughter more than anything.

"I guess she just wants the best for you."

"I guess, but I know what's best for me. And who is best for me."

I clear my throat. "Do you now?"

"Oh yeah." Dammit, she said that so sexy.

"So, want to give me a clue?"

"Rick, you coming tomorrow?"

"Huh?" She gets me out of concentration for a moment. "What about tomorrow?"

"Carol's Fourth of July Bar BQ? You forgot?"

Yeah, I forgot. I have been so busy with work and things. Carol does it every year since she ended her marriage to Ed. Their relationship was a horrible one. Ed was an abusive asshole and it took her some time and unfortunately many hospital visits later, to realize she had to put an end to it. Before it ended her life.

"Yeah, of course I'm going, you're going right?" I ask hoping she says yes.

"Yes."

Great! So awesome.

"And I'm bringing Andrea." She says.

Shit! Come on! "Oh, that's great." Well, at least Michonne will be there and actually, that's all that matters.

"Rick, I got to go. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye." Love you.

XXXXXXXX

It is the fourth of July. Independence Day. I look into my closet and try to pick the best outfit. I know Michonne is such a classy dresser. I like my jeans, boots, beige or black shirts. You know, I never wear anything colorful. I always stay away from that just like how I stay away from so many things in my life. I will not deprive myself anymore. I declare my independence from fear and I'm going to be the man that Michonne deserves. I look through all my shirts, but neither one is fitting. I need the right one. I'm beginning to sound like my little cousin Cindy when she got ready for her prom. Come on Rick, relax.

I sit on my bed, look down and wonder. I look up and stare at my dresser. I pull the first shelf and see this bright ass shirt. Each short sleeve was a different bright color as is the rest of it. I remember when she gave it to me and what it meant to her. The colors meant so much to her and today they will symbolize so much for me.

I pull it out; put it on, with my black jeans and boots and head out the door. I have to pick up Daryl because Merle ran off with another local waitress and took his bike.

XXXXXXXX

I'm driving and I can see Daryl looking at me and then slowly puts on his dark sunglasses. It's already the afternoon and the sun is not that bright, not at all.

"Got a problem?" I ask.

"Who gave you that shirt? Your blind Aunt Lucy?" He asks.

"Now Daryl, that ain't right. You know she's my favorite Aunt and the poor thing can't see two feet in front of her. And no, it wasn't her."

"Then who? I sure know you didn't buy it. And don't say it was Michonne, because I doubt it, she wouldn't be in the same room with a shirt like that."

"It wasn't me and it wasn't Michonne. The shirt holds meaning to me. The person that gave me this, was not afraid anymore and neither am I."

"So finally, you and Michonne?"

"Yeah, hopefully, but I'm not holding back anymore. I can't."

"It's about time. Dammit man. Tired of watching you mope around and shit."

"Really? That bad?"

Daryl gives me a look with his eyebrows raised over his sunglasses, confirming that it was that bad. We continue to drive and I see my friend look out the window.

"So, how about you?" I ask him.

"How about me, what?"

"You know, getting into a relationship or something?"

"I don't know Rick. I see how bad you got it and the things Merle does. I don't need that complication right now in my life."

"How about Sasha? She's really nice and pretty."

"Yeah, she is… but have ya seen her brother? The man is built like a Grizzly bear. What if I say or do the wrong thing? I like having my head attached to my body. Then there is my brother Merle and he is built like an asshole. He'll probably say something wrong. I don't need the drama… And she doesn't deserve that."

"How about Carol?"

"She's great, but she just got out of that bad relationship. Besides, I think Tyrese has a thing for her and once again, I like my head attached to my body."

"Kelly?"

"Pass."

"Maureen?"

"No."

"Sally?"

"Hell No."

"Jane?"

"Rick, she got those weird googly eyes, no man, come on!"

"Tina?"

"She got like ten kids. Rick, just stop. I'm fine. It will happen when it has to. If anything… I guess, it's just me and my bike."

"Merle got your bike, bro."

"Ain't that some shit. Listen, if all goes well with you and Michonne, hand over that tacky shirt. Who knows, maybe it will work for me too."

We both laugh and finally reach Carol's place.

XXXXXXXXX

I walk in to the large backyard that is decorated in everything red, white and blue. The music is loud and I look around. I really hope she came too.

"Rick, I'm going to get something to drink. I hope they got something good. I hate those stupid wine coolers and that generic soda!" Daryl yells over the music.

"Yeah, I hate that generic supermarket brand Cola Cola crap too. Instead of Pepsi or something. The shit taste like battery acid."

"I see what I can get." Daryl walks away.

I continue to look around and I see from far. There she is, standing next to Andrea. She looks so beautiful in her pink tank top, her dreads in a ponytail, dark blue shorts. Really tight shorst… Really tight! Damn, those legs go on forever. She looks like a beautiful painting slightly obstructed by random badly placed paint, yeah Andrea, she's the random paint or smudge. Anyway, no more wasting time. Here I go. I walk over to them and as I get closer Michonne walks away and I just get there. Next to, yeah, you guessed it, Andrea.

"So, you made it. Don't get all fussy, she only went to the bathroom. She didn't see you yet, but I can't see how she missed you, with that shirt."

"It's great to see you too Andrea."

"Who bought you that shirt? Stevie Wonder?" Andrea A.K.A She-devil says smiling as she takes a sip of her drink.

"Wow that was funny. Listen, I'll go back to the store where he bought this shirt and pick you up some hair dye. Your dark roots were screaming at me for help, since I got here."

Andrea's smile disappears. "Rick, why don't you kiss my…"

"Rick, you made it." Michonne returns and is smiling my way. I am smiling and Andrea is shooting daggers at me with her eyes as she is also forcing a smile. I really don't care. All I care about is that I am here with her, that's all that matters.

"Yeah, I told you I would and here I am." I say. She looks at me, then my shirt. She nods and looks a little confused when she sees it, but then her eyes look up at my face again.

"Mich, I'll go talk with Karen. I'll leave you alone with Deputy Dog." Says Andrea as she smiles at Michonne and gives me a sarcastic smirk.

"Andrea, stop. Rick, just ignore her." Michonne says as she shakes her head and laughs.

"If, I'm a dog I guess she's a bi…"

"Rick!" Michonne shouts and pats me softly on my shoulder.

"I was going to say bitter." No I wasn't. "It's all in fun. Let's go over there where there is less noise." I motion to a corner of the yard where the music is not as loud. We walk over to talk.

"So, Rick."

"Wait, would you like something to drink?"

"OK, but wait!"

I see Daryl with a couple of drinks. I hurry over.

"I knew it. All she has left are wine coolers and generic colas." Says Daryl as he holds them up.

"OK, so I'll take them." I take two Cola Cola cans from Daryl.

"Hey, I can't have one?" Daryl asks. I leave Daryl with his arms in the air.

I get to where I just left Michonne and I see Mitch holding her arm and she is pulling away. What the hell?!

"Come on, one dance and with those legs." Says Mitch, not taking a hint from MIchonne's obvious body language.

"No, just let me go…" Says, Michonne.

"Back off!" I say as he lets go and Michonne stands next to me. I hand her a can of soda.

"Well, look who it is. If it isn't Ricky the cop." Says Mitch.

"Yeah, and you're Mitch the douchebag."

"Rick, I'm not afraid of your badge and I'm definitely not afraid of you."

I tilt my head and take one step forward. "Mitch, I'm off duty."

"Rick, why don't you go somewhere with that bright ass shirt and let me talk with the lady alone?"

I take a couple of more steps forward, tilt my head again. "No."

"What, she's your girl or something?"

"Yes she is." I know what I just said. I can't look at Michonne right now. I'll deal with that later.

"Damn girl, weren't you getting married or something and now you're with him? Talk about moving fast." Mitch says as he looks over at Michonne.

"OK, Mitch, I'm only going to say this once. It will only take three seconds."

"For what?"

"You can take three steps and walk away or I punch you twice and you hit the floor once. Either way, it will only take three seconds. Now, how do you want to spend your time?" I ask as I take a sip of my drink. Arrrr, goodness, it tastes like battery acid, but I keep my stare on Mitch and swallow.

He looks at me I take one more step forward; he puts his hands up and walks away. Yeah, that's right. Now the hard part. Turn around and face Michonne.

"Rick, I could have handled Mitch on my own." Michonne says.

I nod and look a way for a second than back to her. "I know."

"Your girl?" She asks. I walk towards her. I look her straight in the eye and… "Want something to eat? Let me go see…"

"Rick, are you kidding me? You are willing to fight for me. You beat up Mike because he left me at the altar. You had a macho showdown with Mitch for no serious reason and I am here and you can't talk to me? What happened to the guy that wrote that speech?... You know what, just forget it!" Michonne was about to walk out of my life because I was afraid after I swore I was not going to allow my fears to control my life anymore.

I was afraid of what? To finally be happy with the woman of my dreams? Afraid that her mother would never accept a small town deputy sheriff as a potential son-in-law? Afraid of not being good enough for her? Afraid that her best friend is Andrea, wait, who cares about Andrea anyway?

Rick, it's now or never and if you let her walk away, she might not give you another chance. I hate to admit it but Andrea was right. Man up Rick!

I rush behind her, reach for her arm, pull her towards me and lean forward so we can be face to face. I don't say a word and press my lips against hers. I put my arms around her waist and deepen the kiss. My eyes are closed, but I can feel her arms come around my neck and now she is fully participating. Tongue and all, I am in Heaven. She tastes divine. Her lips feel better than I ever imagined and I imagined and fantasized about them a lot. Time begins to past, but we don't seem to care as our heads turn and our tongues wrestle gently. I can feel her smile and I can't help, but smile too. My jeans are getting tight, if you know what I mean? Suddenly, we part when we hear fireworks. The crowd begins to gather near the spectacle.

"Wow, it was about time." She says with a huge grin.

"Michonne, I know you like the finer things in life. There are many things I wish I can give you, but maybe I can't… Actually I can't, but I know that you will always have my heart and that I love you more than anything in this world… Anything."

"Rick, that's all I want. You weren't the only one that was afraid to take a chance. I have to confess something. You see, I wasn't going to go through with the wedding, either. Mike kind of beat me to it"

"You weren't?"

"No, I was standing in front of a mirror in my wedding dress and I was about to place the veil on my head and I couldn't.'

"Why?"

"Because, all I could think about was you and I wasn't going to marry another man… When I love you, Rick."

She pulled me into another embrace and kissed me even deeper this time. The music turned to a slow tune and we stop our kiss. "Let's dance." She says and we enter a designated area where people are slow dancing. I look over and see Carol dancing with Tyrese. She winks at me and smiles. She whispers, "Nice shirt."

Michonne has her head on my chest. She looks up. "Rick, where did you get that shirt anyway?"

"Carol gave it to me."

"Really? Why?"

"When I arrested Ed, Carol's husband, I later took Carol to the hospital. She was pretty danged up. I stayed with her that night. I slept on a chair, by her bedside in the hospital. She didn't have much family. It was just her and her little girl. When she was let go from the hospital I took her to Safe Haven, the place that provides a place to stay for women and children. She got counseling there and one of the assignments was to create something that symbolizes a great change in her life. She decided to make this here shirt. The colors symbolize that she left the darkness of her relationship and that she is no longer in fear. She wanted me to have it, on the count that I was there for her, I guess."

"Rick." She places her head again on my chest. "I wouldn't want you any other way."

We danced that night. I think we danced and forgot other people were there. The crowd left and we were still dancing. I can't even tell you who took Daryl home. I can tell you, it was one of the best nights ever. I held her in my arms and didn't let go and never will.

XXXXXXXX

It is a little over a year later. I walk into St. Sarah's Parish Church. It is a small church in town. The inside is decorated with pretty roses and tulips and people are gathering in the pews. It is a hot Saturday afternoon, in July and people are fanning themselves, well there is no AC, just a big fan that Father Gabriel refused to turn on because it will blow the nicely placed flowers all over the place. I see Maggie, Glen, Sasha, Noah, Beth line up. I walk to my location. Daryl rushes in behind me and stands. He is smiling.

"Hey, you don't mind the suit this time, do you?" I ask Daryl.

"Nah, she got it right, this time, you'll see." He answers.

Everything looks perfect. The flowers, the beautiful light pink dresses on the bridesmaids, our suits. Everything was simple, but perfect…""Rick, why are you standing there? Over here you… Just come over here!" It's Andrea. Yeah, well maybe not everything. She yells as she motions for me to get closer to where Father Gabriel is standing.

"That's right bro, this is my spot. You're not the best man anymore. I am." Says Daryl.

That's right. I'm not the best man anymore, now I'm her man.

Andrea points at Zack to play the music and Beth takes the microphone as Michonne begins to walk down the aisle towards me. Her dreads are up in a bun with beautiful pink flowers going across the top. She is wearing a beautiful white flowy dress that reaches right before her ankles and fits her shape beautifully. She looks like an angle as she holds on to her bouquet and is escorted by her father.

With every step she takes, my heart skips a beat. It was truly magical. I cannot believe that I am here and this is happening. Beth begins to sing '_From this moment' _and I try very hard to keep from crying and I can see Michonne is doing the same.

_**From this moment life has begun  
>From this moment you are the one<br>Right beside you is where I belong  
>From this moment on<strong>_

_**From this moment, I have been blessed  
>I live only, for your happiness<br>And for your love, I give my last breath  
>From this moment on<strong>_

Michonne reaches the altar. Her father kisses her on the cheek and shakes my hand. We turn to look at Father Gabriel. Beth continues to sing.

_**I give my hand to you with all my heart  
>I can't wait to live my life with you I can't wait to start<br>You and I will never be apart  
>My dreams came true because of you<strong>_

_**From this moment, as long as I live  
>I will love you, I promise you this<br>There is nothing, I wouldn't give  
>From this moment on<strong>_

_**You're the reason I believe in love  
>And you're the answer to my prayers from up above<br>All we need is just the two of us  
>My dreams came true because of you<strong>_

_**From this moment, as long as I live  
>I will love you, I promise you this<br>There is nothing, I wouldn't give  
>From this moment, I will love you<br>As long as I live from this moment on**_

The singing stops, the tears are flowing through out the church. Father Gabriel begins the ceremony. When it comes to the promises, they are said and repeated.

"The bride and groom have some words they would like to share." Says, Father Gabriel. But I didn't have special words written. Michonne told me we were just going to repeat the vows and that was it.

"Michonne, would you like to go first?" Ask Father Gabriel.

"Yes." She answers and turns to look at me. She reaches for my right hand and looks deep into my eyes. "Rick, you are something else." She laughs. "You don't always get things right, you make your mistakes, many times, I know it's hard for you to say what you really want to say. Sometimes, you really get me frustrated. And then you are so loving, goofy, giving, protective and just wonderful to me. Within your imperfections I see how perfect you really are… You see Rick, you are perfect for me and I wouldn't want you any other way. I love you Rick Grimes.

"Now, Richard, is there something you would like to say?" Asks Gabriel.

"Well…I"

"Wait, here, read this." Michonne takes out a folded paper that was hidden in her bouquet and hands it to me. I look at her with a perplexed stare. I unfold the paper… It's my speech. The one I wrote a little over a year ago, when I was the best man… What?

"I want you to read it to me. You are now my best man." She says with a big beautiful smile and tears flowing down her cheeks.

I look at the paper and I can see that there are some changes. She crossed out where I was addressing the speech to Mike. I swallow deeply and begin to read my speech:

_'As the best man I know that… I know that I am the luckiest man on earth to be marrying such an angel. A woman that could make a man happy with a simple smile and make him feel complete with her sheer presence. She is everything to me and has always been, but I could never tell her and I don't know why.' _

I pause, I can feel myself choking up, I look up at her and she smiles back at me, then I continue:

_'I have known her for so long, but could never tell her what I truly feel. Why was it so hard? I wanted to tell her I love her more than she will ever know. I want to tell her that even if the years pass and I might become just a distant memory for her, she will always be fresh in my heart. I want to tell her that my heart will always be hers to govern even if I have to move forward to allow her to love another and make her life as she wants. That when she repeats her vows and promises before God and man, my eyes will close and think of happier times when we were together, in order to lessen the blow, but I know that as much as I will try to protect my heart, it will still break. You see, I was…' _

_She took the paper from me. "You see, I chose you to be my best man. Now and forever. Rick, you have my heart and always will"_

_I lean forward and grab her in an embrace and begin to kiss her. I don't care about anything, just having her close and kissing her. I can hear Father Gabriel clear his throat, but neither of us stop._

_"So, I guess they are husband and wife." Father Gabriel says as he shrugs and begins to clap. All of the guests follow and we finally stop to look at all the smiling face glaring our way._

_XXXXXXX_

_The reception is held under a large tent right behind the small church. The food was cooked and catered by Carol with the help of Maggie and Beth. Daryl hunted a buck for the reception dinner. It is rustic and simple and Michonne is enjoying every minute of it. Everything was actually her idea. Martha and Andrea tried to convince her to have a flashier affair, but Michonne just wanted it the way it is. _

We sit at our table. I take any moment to kiss her and stare into her eyes. I can hear Beth singing as Hershel plays the piano. I can see people laughing and give positive reviews about the food. Carol is an awesome cook; I knew people would love it, hands down. It is such a wonderful time and I am here with my girl.

I hear the clanking of a fork hitting glass. It is Andrea signaling for Daryl to give his best man speech. Yeah, this is going to be interesting.

Daryl stands from where he was sitting and stands next to our table.

"I was told by Andrea that I had to say somethin' about Rick. Well, first, he is my friend, hell he's my brother. The man has done a lot for me and I'm so happy for 'em right now." Daryl bites the bottom of his lips. He is nervous; he's not the kind that likes to speak in front of a crowd. He looks over to us and we both smile and nod giving him our approval and support. He continues. "He is one lucky son of a bitch ya'll… Oh, Mrs. Grimes, didn't see you there… I mean… Son of a gun. He has a beautiful wife now, he finally did it. The city girl and the country boy. Some may say, that's like oil and vinegar, but when you put the two on a salad, it don't taste half bad, ya'll know? It did take him some time and a tacky shirt to get it right, but he did it. I'm happy for ya bro." He lifts his glass. "Now, let's all get shit face drunk!"

He walks away. Takes off his sleeves. Michonne made sure that he got a custom made suit with removable sleeves, attached with velcro. I look over towards where Martha is sitting and her mouth is wide open in shock. Then I look over at my wife, that's right, my wife and she is smiling from ear to ear. She is so happy and so am I. I lean over and kiss her. Zack, who is our DJ for the day puts on Ed Sheeran's 'Thinking Out Loud.' I ask my girl if she would like to dance and she is up before I finish what I am saying.

_**Thinking Out Loud:**_

_**When your legs don't work like they used to before  
>And I can't sweep you off of your feet<br>Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love  
>Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks<strong>_

_**And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
>And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23<br>And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
>Maybe just the touch of a hand<br>Oh me I fall in love with you every single day  
>And I just wanna tell you I am<strong>_

_**So honey now  
>Take me into your loving arms<br>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
>Place your head on my beating heart<br>I'm thinking out loud  
>Maybe we found love right where we are<strong>_

_**When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
>And the crowds don't remember my name<br>When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm  
>I know you will still love me the same<strong>_

_**'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen  
>Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory<strong>_

_**I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
>Maybe it's all part of a plan<br>I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
>Hoping that you'll understand<strong>_

_**But baby now  
>Take me into your loving arms<br>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
>Place your head on my beating heart<br>I'm thinking out loud  
>That maybe we found love right where we are, oh<strong>_

_**(Ah la la, la la la, la la la, la la la la)**_

We are in an embrace as we dance slowly. Her head is nestled in my neck and both our eyes are closed. I open my eyes slightly to get a peek at her and I can also see that our designated dance floor is getting filled with family and friends. Glen and Maggie. yeah, they'll probably be next. Carol and Tyrese, Beth and Noah are taking selfies, Sasha and a sleeveless Daryl, Morgan and his wife, Hershel and his wife, Andrea and Shane. Yeah, I kind of helped, she wouldn't stop calling me about Shane, besides, Shane just came back from war, he'll know how to handle himself with Andrea.

_**So baby now  
>Take me into your loving arms<br>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
>Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart<br>I'm thinking out loud  
>That maybe we found love right where we are<strong>_

_**Oh maybe we found love right where we are  
>And we found love right where we are<strong>_

That's right, we found love right where we are. Funny thing is that it was always there. I look straight at her and she looks up and smiles at me and we kiss. The world can end around us here and now, but as long as I'm with her… Nothing else matters.

THE END

**_0_**

**So that's all folks!**

**Thank you all so much for reading. I truly enjoyed writing this story. And as I had said before, you all rock!**

**Side note: One of my very good friends sang 'From this moment' at my wedding and needless to say, when I wrote that part in my story I did get teary eye. So many crazy things happened on our wedding day, but we laughed it off, because nothing else mattered. **

**Many hugs and many thanks.**

**-Alex **


End file.
